walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
210 Words Per Minute
"210 Words Per Minute" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 18, 2019. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Ron Underwood. Plot Morgan and Grace search an abandoned shopping mall for supplies and to fulfill a dying man's wish. There, the mission quickly turns to a fight for survival. Meanwhile, Dwight's resolve to be a better man is tested. Synopsis A man named Charles radios Morgan's group to say he saw their video and wants them to come to the mall he's holed up in to kill him, since he's been bitten. At the mall, Dwight cuts down a walker with his ax and leads Morgan and Grace inside. In an office, Morgan and Grace find an iPod with a note from Charles promising his favorite songs. They also find a chair where he tied himself up until he turned and a herd of walkers on the ground level. Suddenly, Grace passes out and Morgan tells Dwight to find a first aid kit. Elsewhere, Daniel and Skidmark are leading the caravan of survivors around to find Logan. They find fresh bullet rounds by a gas station. He plays music over the radio as a storm approaches. Back at the mall, Morgan wakes Grace who is laid upon a mattress. Dwight enters with the update from Daniel. Morgan instructs Dwight to return to the caravan to bring trucks so they can load up while Grace decides she'll stay behind and help. Outside the mall, Dwight gives Morgan a package of water bottles to bring into the mall before he heads out. He reminds Morgan what it's like to be on the other side of taking people's stuff and asks how he thinks this will end for them. Morgan hopes Logan will recognize the good they're doing, but Dwight knows this morality won't be enough. Dwight ultimately radios to Daniel to tell him he is heading south. Inside, Grace listens to "A Tale of Two Cities" on the iPod as she looks at the herd in the ground level, preparing to find Charles. Morgan stops her and Grace admits she wanted to get to the urgent care downstairs to know if she really had radiation poisoning. She asks Morgan to help her get to the generator and she'll do the rest and he agrees. On the road, Dwight gets held up at gunpoint while taking a leak. Rollie confirms he works with Logan before knocking him out. Back in the mall, Morgan uses a toy car to draw away the walkers while he and Grace try to get to the generator. As they make their way down, Grace walks toward a walker she believes to be Chuck but gets the whole herd to chase her, forcing them to lock themselves in a store. Morgan assures her Dwight will rescue them tomorrow. Meanwhile, Dwight wakes up in the back of a truck at night. Rollie threatens him but Dwight reveals he knows how this works. He pistol whips him but Dwight recovers and tells the man he won't tell him where the oil fields are, reminding him he's been through much worse. At the mall, Morgan and Grace bond over her past and she reiterates how scared she is about the radiation. When she prompts Morgan to talk about his son, he refuses. Suddenly, the walkers begin cracking the glass on the door and they're forced to move. Back in the truck, Dwight is visited by Rollie again. He turns his attention to the letters from Sherry and believes those will get Dwight to talk. He starts lighting one on fire. As Dwight lunges at him, Rollie pulls his gun at his face. Suddenly, a walker approaches and Dwight manages to throw him to the ground, take his gun, and knock him out. While traversing the dark corridors of the mall, Morgan explains to Grace that Duane was six when he got him a remote control car. "He made me smile. He did. See, I've always been a kind of serious guy except with them. That's how I knew it was right," Morgan explains while also admitting he found himself smiling on his first date with his wife. He then asks Grace if she has someone, but she admits she never wanted a relationship out of fear. They get the generator working and the power comes on in the mall. They lift the gate on the clinic, which causes the alarm to sound and a new horde of walkers to chase them. Morgan gets attacked by a walker on an escalator and Grace saves him. The herd starts making its way up the stairs and they are also surrounded from the sides. Grace finds a way to send the escalator back down. They break into the security room and finally turn off the alarm. Grace grabs the keys as Morgan notices Charles on one of the monitors, still alive. Meanwhile, Dwight walks Rollie to a clearing and tells him he was given a second chance and he's paying it forward by giving him one as well. He unties the man and tells him to make a choice. At the mall, Morgan and Grace find Chuck on the roof and he tells them he still wants to be buried under the stars, despite it being a cloudy night. Grace takes out a kids toy which projects stars on an overhang, which he appreciates crying in joy. The next day, Morgan and Grace bury Chuck outside the mall and put a stuffed turtle on top of him. They make it to the Urgent Care, where Grace decides she no longer wants to go inside because she doesn't want to find out when she is going to die. They hang out at the mall and ride the carousel. Later, Daniel arrives hoping for a Cinnabon roll but gets disappointed. Dwight updates them on his run-in and suggests they should be more careful. Tess then mentions they could settle in at a ranch they passed on the road. They agree and the group begins loading the mall supplies into their trucks. Daniel finally cuts Dwight’s hair and beard. Grace switches her audiobook to normal speed, signaling she's finally enjoying her life. Morgan tells Grace he's not going with her because he has to help Al. They separately shed tears as he drives off. Other Cast Co-Stars *Peggy Schott as Tess *Cory Hart as Rollie *Charlie Bodin as Charles Uncredited *Luis John Soria as Philippe *Raja Afghani as Skidmark *Andrew John as Caravan Survivor *Flynn O'Connor as Caravan Survivor *Amanda Marie Wilkinson as Caravan Survivor *Nerinda Pennington as Caravan Survivor *Yosely Ruiz as Caravan Survivor *Kimberley Pember as Caravan Survivor *McKinley Manning as Caravan Survivor *Lauren Alvarez as Caravan Survivor Deaths *Charles Trivia *First appearance of Rollie. *First (and last) appearance of Charles. *First (and last) appearance of Bridgeview Mall. *This episode marks Lennie James' 25th appearance on Fear The Walking Dead. *Grace displays signs of illness, possibly from her radiation poisoning. However, she decides against learning whether or not she is sick from the radiation yet. Grace predicts that when she does become ill, it will be cancer, either thyroid or in her lymph nodes. *The song that plays during the scene of Charles' death, is similar to the song that plays during Nicholas Clark's death from the episode "Good Out Here". Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)